The Tone of Surprise
by Miss-Rainy-Skies
Summary: -"Um, Hermione?" He croaked with widened eyes. There, laying on the thin sheets of wrapping paper lay a sweetheart necklace, almost identical to the one Lavender Brown had given him in sixth year. The one he loathed with a burning passion.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"So all in all, the use of complex c-"<p>

Ron dropped the parchment he was proofreading as Hermione elbowed him for what must have been the ten millionth time that night. He softly sighed as while trying to bit back a smile.

"I'm trying to work." Ron stated in an amused tone. He glared at his wife playfully before picking up the unfinished parchment again. Hermione however, only inched closer to him as her eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"Aren't you going to open your Christmas presents?" she asked innocently while slightly nudging him. Ron turned to meet her gaze before turning away again and chuckled to himself.

"You know I never thought the brightest witch of her age would be preventing me from getting my work done." He teased while thoughtfully looking off into the distance. Hermione ignored him completely as she took the parchment from his hands and put it aside on the counter. She then leaned over and dropped a small package into his hands. She folded her own hands in her lap in silent glee.

Ron looked at her sceptically. Hermione's response was an enthusiastic beam in his direction. He arched an eyebrow and began tearing away the thin layers of gift wrap. From the corner of his eye he could already see Hermione coming undone in tiny giggles. When his fingers tore off the last bit of wrapping paper he sat there staring at the all too familiar gift.

"Hermione?" He croaked with widened eyes.

There, laying on the thin sheets of wrapping paper lay a sweetheart necklace, almost identical to the one Lavender Brown had given him when they went out during his sixth year. Even the big gold letters spelling out 'MY SWEETHEART' remained the same. Vivid imageries of that horrible year flashed through his mind. Hermione beside him had already broken down in fork-fits of laughter. She rested a hand to her chin when she subsided.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that Harry told me about Christmas at the Burrow our sixth year and when I heard Lavender got you one, I just couldn't help myself." She wiped a tear from her eye and bit back another round of giggles that were making their way up her throat.

Ron on the other hand, looked strangely blank as he stared down at the necklace. Hermione noticed the stunned silence and quickly composed herself.

"Ron, it was a joke." She explained. She took hold of one of his hands. Ron turned to look at her. He had an unreadable expression which looked to be a mixture of lust and loathing. Fearing slightly now, Hermione tried to read his gaze.

"You know what? I love it."

Hermione couldn't tell if he was being sincere or sarcastic. She brushed a strand of her messy dark hair behind her ear as she tried to hide her alarm.

"You mean the sweetheart necklace?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Mhhmm," Ron replied light heartedly as he looped the necklace around his neck. He swooped down to give Hermione a fleeting kiss on the cheek before he picked up his parchment which was sitting beside her on the counter.

"Ron you don't have to-"

"Ah-" Ron held up a hand, "I love it."

Hermione watched as Ron slumped back down on the couch as if nothing happened, even while the world's most hideous necklace was dangling over his neck, the letters 'MY SWEETHEART' swinging back and forth. She shook her head.

"For goodness sakes Ron, take it off! You look ridiculous!"

"So Hermione, what changes do you think they should make to the Auror department?" Ron asked as he completely ignored her request while he scribbled away on the parchment. Hermione raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Are we really gonna do this?"

Ron feigned confusion at her words before adverting his gaze. A tiny smile could be seen spreading at the corner of his lips. Hermione raised both hands in surrender before getting up and making her way to the bathroom.

"Alright fine, keep the stupid thing on for all I care." Ron watched her leave with somewhat of a bemused grin on his face. "I'm going to go take a shower." She explained. "Tell me when you finally come to your senses."

Instead of taking a shower however, Hermione crept up behind a wall and waited for a chance to tackle him and remove the hideous necklace which was clearly not supposed to have been taken seriously. She stood there waiting for a few minutes before she saw him yawn and stretch out his arms.

Without a moment's hesitation she sprang into action. His spluttered reply had barely made it out of his mouth before she jumped on him intent on prying the necklace off of him.

"Hermione, what the-?"

Just when Hermione was about to succeed, Ron seemed to catch on to her plan and with his stronger arms he pinned her down the sofa in two seconds flat. Hermione wriggled around stubbornly trying to free herself of his grasp. She could tell he was trying hard not to laugh. Finally she stopped struggling.

"Problem Mrs. Hermione Weasley?" He asked, choking back his laughter. Hermione glared at him.

"Ron, take the stupid thing off your neck before I strangle you with it."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Ronald Weasley, god help me or I will-"

Before she could finish her sentence he had leaned down and kissed her. When he resurfaced he was pleased to find her visibly less angry, although still upset. So he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned down and kissed her again...and again, and again, until she finally stopped glaring and subsided in giggles. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead gently.

"Does this mean you'll take the ridiculous necklace off?" Hermione asked sweetly as she gestured to the necklace still dangling from his neck.

"Are you kidding? I'm wearing this to work tomorrow."


End file.
